Fragments of an Unfinished World
by kjessalyn
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving Kurt and Blaine. Ratings and Triggers at beginning of each story
1. Last Chance to Evacuate Earth

**I have a collection of one shots on my computer, so I figured I should upload them. Most of them are song drabbles, so I recommend listening to the song as well. Each one will have its own rating. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Last Chance To Evacuate Planet Earth Before It Is Recycled - Porcupine Tree**

**www(****.****)youtube(****.****)com(/)watch?v=0-zPWBu-Q4&feature=related**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine watch the sunset, and Blaine thinks about the future.  
Setting: Between S3 and S4****  
****Spoilers: Season 4 in general  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters****.**

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, Kurt. We're almost there," Blaine laughed. "It's not much further, I promise."

When Blaine had said that they were going out tonight, Kurt had expected BreadStix, maybe even a movie. He had not, however, expected to spend fifteen minutes hiking through the forest on the edge of Lima.

"Blaine, it's going to get dark soon."

"I know."

Slowly, the trees tapered out, and they arrived in a meadow.

"Are we having a picnic?" Kurt asked.

"Sort of. I brought snacks," Blaine indicated to his back pack, "but it's not a traditional picnic."

The meadow was surrounded on one side by the forest, and on the other three sides, there was nothing but the vast emptiness of fields. A huge ancient oak tree stood in the middle of the plain.

"Come on," Blaine said, stopping beside the oak tree. He studied it for a moment before he started to climb up the massive trunk.

"Blaine Anderson! I am not going to climb a tree in designer jeans!" Kurt shrieked.

Blaine turned and stared down at him, his bottom lip quivering slightly as Kurt was subjected to the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "But if my pants get ruined, I'm blaming you."

The brilliant smile that spread across Blaine's face was worth more than any pair of pants.

Kurt quickly scaled the tree, and followed Blaine on to a sturdy branch.

"Now what?"

"Now, we watch the sunset. But stop asking questions. It needs to be silent to get the full effect," Blaine stated.

Kurt sighed and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. They didn't have to wait long before the sun started to dip below the horizon, and the sky was painted a vivid hue of fiery oranges and reds.

"It's beautiful," Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked down at the boy. "You're beautiful," he replied.

Kurt laughed gently, but it was true. The remaining sunlight made his pale skin glow, and the vibrant colours were reflected in his expressive eyes. He had never looked more stunning.

They sat like that for a long time, even after the sun had disappeared, and the stars had come out. Blaine could spend hours here just watching the sky.

Kurt was still leaning against him, and Blaine looked down to see that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. Blaine smiled, but there was a tinge of sadness in it.

He was going to miss Kurt so much next year. The distance would either tear them apart, or make them unbelievably stronger, but Blaine knew for certain that it would have a huge impact on their relationship. Blaine wanted to make the most of their summer together, because he knew that they could never be like this again. Could never be this innocent and carefree.

But it wasn't just their relationship that was evolving. Everything was changing. Blaine could try to deny it as much as he wanted, but they were growing up, and that scared him.

Kurt shifted against Blaine, drawing him back to the present. Blaine wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and nuzzled into his impeccable hair, savouring the scent, before he drew back and started singing quietly.

_If you fall asleep with me,  
You can dream and drowse,  
The minutes turn to hours._

_We can climb a tree or two,  
And watch the sun go down,  
Upon our sleepy town._

_After all the time I spent with you,  
Summer went away,  
And we just weren't the same._

_It's just you and me alone,  
Not grown ups but not kids,  
You kissed me on the lips._

Blaine hummed the instrumental part, rocking back and forth, and staring at Kurt. His boyfriend looked so peaceful, and Blaine couldn't bring himself to wake him up, even though it was dark and they needed to walk back to the car.

He leaned in and gently kissed Kurt on the lips, before drawing back and whispering the last lyrics against Kurt's skin.

_Last chance to evacuate Planet Earth, before it is recycled._


	2. Bad Son

**Bad Son - Jed Whedon and the Willing**

**www(****.****)youtube(****.****)com(/)watch?v=MyPMHwEqXuc**

**Summary: Blaine comes out to his parents  
Setting: Pre-show  
Triggers: Homophobic language  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters**

Blaine knew that this was the wrong moment to tell them. He also knew that his father was quite homophobic, and that there probably wouldn't be a right moment.

_Maybe you could just not tell them. It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything, and the chances of finding one in Ohio are quite slim. You can just wait four more years until graduation, and then you can move away and you never have to see them again, _Blaine thought as he pushed his food around on his plate.

_But they're your parents. They deserve to know. Besides, they're supposed to love you no matter what, _a small voice argued.

_Yeah, they're supposed to, but they don't, _Blaine thought bitterly. _You might as well just get this over with._

Blaine looked across the table to his parents. His father was sitting at the head of the table, viciously cutting into his steak with a sharp knife. Blaine's mother sat diagonal from her husband, and was swirling her wine around the bottom of the glass, her long nimble fingers clenching the stem.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Mom? Father?"

"Yes, dear?" his mother said.

"I, uh, I don't really know how to tell you this, but, uh, I think...," Blaine swallowed nervously. "I think I might be gay," he whispered, looking down at his plate.

There was a heavy pause, before the sound of shattering glass rang through the air. Blaine glanced up quickly. His mom's face was pale, and she was holding a hand in front of her mouth. The remains of her wine glass were spread out around her, the red wine leaving a deep stain on the ivory tablecloth.

Blaine shifted to look at his dad. Mr Anderson's face was carefully neutral, but Blaine knew that it was worse than if he had been yelling.

"No, no you're not," Mr Anderson said calmly.

"Yes, Dad, I am. I'm gay," Blaine repeated.

"No, Blaine. This isn't open for discussion." His father's tone warned him to drop the subject, but Blaine wasn't going down with out a fight.

"It's who I am, Dad. I didn't choose to be gay anymore than you chose to have brown eyes."

Mr Anderson's fist slammed down against the wooden table, making Blaine jump. "Well you had better learn to be normal, because I refuse to allow you to disgrace the family like this. Can you imagine what would happen if people found out that you were abnormal? What the neighbours would say? I don't know what silly ideas are in your head, boy, but you had better get rid of them. I will not allow a faggot to live in this household."

As Mr Anderson's voice got louder, Blaine got smaller, drawing in on himself. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to clear them. He lowered his gaze, focusing instead on the wine stain.

It was grotesque, and as it dried, it had a shocking similarity to blood. The tablecloth was ruined, the wine tainting its once pure surface.

"Do you understand me, boy?" his father roared.

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied obidiently.

"Good. Now go to your room and stay there. I don't want to see your queer face again until you can learn to be normal."

Blaine bowed his head and stood up quickly. His mother hadn't moved yet, her hand still covering her face, as if it could protect her from the disappointment that was her son.

Blaine made it all the way to his room before he sunk to the floor and started sobbing.

_(She's staggering back) It's me, your baby.  
(Drink slips from her hand) Don't call me crazy.  
(Hear shattering glass) 'Cause you made me._

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**Just heard that season 3 of BBC's Sherlock is delayed until 2014. I'm going to cry.**

**Please review.**


End file.
